


it's a marshmallow world in the winter

by girlsarewolves



Series: exchanges [51]
Category: The New Mutants (2020)
Genre: Cute girlfriends being cute, F/F, Femslash, Flirting, Fluff, Post-Canon, Snow, Snowball Fight, Theme: Out of Genre, Theme: Winter Seasonal, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: There was a hush that came with snowfall. A quiet that didn’t feel oppressive or silencing - only comforting. Fat, white flakes drifted in the wind, falling onto the thickening blanket of white covering the ground. The chill of it was exhilarating in a way that Rahne rarely experienced any other time of the year.It was peaceful. Pristine.At least for a little while, until she went bounding through it, leaving knee deep tracks in her wake for Dani to follow on two feet. Whenever her girlfriend got near enough, Rahne would duck her snout underneath some of the cold, powdery snow and then lift, sending it flying at Dani.
Relationships: Danielle Moonstar/Rahne Sinclair
Series: exchanges [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269893
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Holiday Horror 2020





	it's a marshmallow world in the winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



> Dear VampirePaladin - I hope you enjoy this! It's not very plotty, but I've seen in your requests over various exchanges you really enjoy rain and snow and winter, so I tried to really incorporate that into this little 'slice of post-movie life' fic. I really loved these two and wanted to give writing them a try though I've not written any X-Men fic before. Hopefully it turned out okay! :)

* * *

There was a hush that came with snowfall. A quiet that didn’t feel oppressive or silencing - only comforting. Fat, white flakes drifted in the wind, falling onto the thickening blanket of white covering the ground. The chill of it was exhilarating in a way that Rahne rarely experienced any other time of the year.

It was peaceful. Pristine. 

At least for a little while, until she went bounding through it, leaving knee deep tracks in her wake for Dani to follow on two feet. Whenever her girlfriend got near enough, Rahne would duck her snout underneath some of the cold, powdery snow and then lift, sending it flying at Dani.

The other girl laughed and grabbed fistfuls to throw back at her, but Rahne leapt around and snapped at the misshapen clumps, letting out whines of delight as they frolicked like little kids - or pups - through the snow.

Life hadn’t magically become perfect after escaping the institute, and all of them had to cling tightly to any moments of carefree joy that they found.

Rahne hadn’t played in the snow in ages, and never as a wolf before. The natural warmth and thickness of her coat kept her nicely insulated against the wind and the damp of the snow melting from her body heat. Her nose could pick up scents through the snow but they were muted much like sound, though her ears twitched and tilted, picking up much more of it than she’d hear as a human.

Having Dani here, playing with her, laughing and tossing rushedly packed together snowballs at her, was more than Rahne had dared to let herself imagine. Her golden skin was flushed rosy from the cold and exertion, but her dark eyes were alight with glee, her smile wide and open. 

She was dazzling.

Rahne felt her happiness bubbling up inside, bursting at the seams. Tilting her head to the sky, she let it out the best way she knew how. A long, joyful howl. She let out the sound with abandon, not caring who heard her. 

Moments later a distinctly human imitation joined hers. 

Rahne’s cry halted, and she looked over to see Dani with her hands cupped around her mouth, head thrown back to howl as well. It was ridiculous and sweet, and Rahne let out another happy howl. Then she bounded over to Dani, circling around her as the other girl laughed breathlessly and then began to chase her.

“I’m so going to get you back for getting my jacket and scarf all damp,” Dani shouted after her - not a hint of any real annoyance in her voice to be found. She laughed and kicked through the snow as Rahne darted to and fro, keeping just out of reach and snapping playfully.

They played in the snow for what felt like hours, until even Rahne’s lupine lungs burned with frigid exertion. Finally, they both collapsed into the snow. Rahne licked at snowflakes melting on Dani’s face while Dani giggled and pretended she didn’t like it. Gloved fingers scratched behind Rahne’s ears, and she grunted low in her throat, a sort of purring sound of approval.

“Sometimes you really are like a giant puppy,” Dani teased.

With unconscious ease, Rahne shifted back into her human form, bundled up in winter clothing. She gave a little shrug, an innocent smile on her face that she knew was edging on impish. “Is that such a bad thing? Don’t most girls like puppies?”

Dani rolled her eyes before leaning over to give Rahne a soft peck on the cheek. “Of course. But can’t kiss a puppy, now, can I?”

“Well...you could, but it’s kind of frowned upon - hey!” Rahne laughed and raised her arms in defense as Dani reached over and tickled her in revenge for the smart retort. “I’m just saying!” She exclaimed through giggles, finally managing to catch Dani’s hands in hers. She leaned over, pressing her lips to her girlfriend’s, and kissed her as an apology for the snark. “But I definitely wouldn’t enjoy it as much,” she whispered, grinning, before nuzzling her nose to Dani’s.

“Mm, good for you, cause I’m not kissing a wolf,” Dani replied, sticking her tongue out briefly before breaking into a grin again. She was shivering through, and both their outfits were starting to soak through.

“Come on. Let’s get home and continue this in some dry clothes.” Rahne reluctantly rose to her feet, hand out to help Dani up too.

Dani took the offered hand, lifting up and then pulling Rahne close to wrap her arms around her. Eyes closed, grin now a soft, contented smile, she pressed her forehead to Rahne’s. They stood there like that for a moment, just caught up in each other, before Dani whispered, “Who says we have to continue this with clothes on?” 

It was Rahne who was flushed red now, though hers was less due to the cold, but she grinned suggestively at Dani’s comment. “Sounds fun. Let’s go!”

* * *


End file.
